Vorlage:F-MissionenS4
Das Satellitentelefon neu justieren | F-Team=Naomi, Minkowski | A-Team=Jack, Kate | Hintergrund= Der Kontakt zur Kahana wurde hergestellt, jedoch müssen einige Einstellungen am Satellitentelefon vorgenommen werden, damit es geortet werden kann. | Ziel=Die Ortung der Überlebenden | A-Mission=Naomi finden | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Minkowski erzählt Jack, dass das Satellitentelefon von Naomi neu eingestellt werden muss, um eine Ortung zu ermöglichen. Naomi jedoch ist verschwunden. Während Jack einer gelegten Fährte folgt, verfolgt Kate die richtige Spur und findet Naomi. Diese denkt, dass die Überlebenden sie töten wollen. Es scheint so, als ob Kate sie überzeugen könnte, dass das nur John war. Naomi ruft Minkowski an und justiert das Satellitentelefon neu. Zum Schluss benutzt sie einen Code um mitzuteilen, dass etwas schief gegangen ist.}} Die Insel erreichen , | F-Team=Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Frank | Hintergrund= Nach Naomis Anruf, fliegt das Team die Insel an. | Ziel=Auf der Insel landen. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Hubschrauber (The Beginning of the End) | Handlung= Nachdem der der Helikopter in einen Sturm gerät, springen Daniel, Charlotte und Miles aus dem Hubschrauben und landen per Fallschirm auf der Insel. Frank hingegen schafft es den Hubschrauber sicher auf der Insel zu landen.}} Das Frachtschiffteam zusammenführen | F-Team=Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Frank | A-Team=Jack, Kate | Hintergrund= Das Team ist über die Insel verteilt. | Ziel=Alle anderen Team-Mitglieder finden | A-Mission=Daniels Team finden | Resultat= Charlotte wird von Locke gefunden | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Daniel sucht mit Hilfer der GPS-Baken, die jeder trägt, nach seinem restlichen Team. Kate und Jack helfen ihm dabei. Während Miles von den dreien in der Bucht gefunden wird, findet Lockes Gruppe Charlotte. Sie binden ihre GPS-Bakean Vincet, wodurch Daniel sie nicht mehr finden kann. Als letztes wird Frank Lapidus von Jacks Gruppe gefunden.}} Naomis Mörder finden | F-Team=Miles, Naomi | A-Team=Jack, Kate | Hintergrund= Naomi wurde getötet und hat Minkowski noch mitteilen können, dass sie gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wird. | Ziel=Die Identität von Naomis Mörder herausfinden | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= John ist ihr Mörder. | Handlung= Miles besteht darauf Naomis Leiche zu sehen. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit mit den Toten zu reden und erfährt so, dass Naomi nicht von den Überlebenden, sondern von John Locke getötet wurde.}} Die Ladung erhalten | F-Team=Daniel, Regina | Hintergrund= Daniel will ein Experiement durchführen. | Ziel=Die Ladung erhalten und mehr über die Eigenschaften der Insel lernen. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= Eine 31 minütige Differenz zwischen Frachtschiff und Insel. | Handlung= Daniel erreicht Regina auf dem Frachtschiff und bittet sie eine Ladung abzufeuern. Nach etwas 8 Sekunden beginnt sie die Distanz zum Signalgeber, also zu Daniels Position, anzusagen. Als sie schließlich die Null erreicht, scheint nichts zu passieren. Eine Weile später erst, sieht Dan die Rakete, wie sie sich seiner Position nähert und einige Augenblicke später ein paar Meter neben seiner Apparatur in den Boden bohrt. Daniel entnimmt der Rakete eine kleine Digitaluhr. Sie zeigt "03:16:23" an, etwas anderes als Daniels zweite Digitaluhr, die ein Uhrzeit von "02:45:03" anzeigt.}} Zur Kahana fliegen and | F-Team=Frank | A-Team= Sayid | B-Team= Desmond | Hintergrund= Frank fliegt den Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Desmond, und Naomis Leiche zur Kahana. | Ziel=Die Kahana erreichen. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= Während die Reise für die Insassen nur kurz dauerte, erscheint es von der Insel als währen sie einen Tag unterwegs. Minkowski, Keamy, Omar, Ray (Doktor) | Handlung= Sie fliegen durch eine Gewitterwolke und Desmond beginnt in der Zeit zu reisen.}} Desmond helfen | F-Team=Daniel | B-Team= Desmond | Hintergrund= Daniel versucht Desmond zu helfen eine Konstante zu finden. | Ziel=Desmond vor dem Tod zu bewahren. | B-Mission=Desmonds Konstante | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= Daniels Konstante soll Desmond sein. | Handlung= Nachdem Desmond in der Vergangenheit Daniel trifft und ihm beweißt, dass er Zeitreisen durchlebt, zeigt ihm Daniel ein Experiement. Dabei läßt Daniel eine Maus namens Eloise "in die Zukunft" schauen, woraufhin diese das ihr unbekannte Labyrinth ohne Probleme meistert. Allerdings stirbt die Maus kurz danach und Daniel erklärt, das ihr ihre Konstante fehlte. So macht sich Desmond auf Penny, seine Konstante zu finden. Er fragt Charles Widmore und er gibt ihm ihre Adresse. Als Desmond bei ihr ist, bittet er nur um ihre Telefonnummer und verspricht ihr, sie am 24.12.2004 anzurufen. Zurück in der Zukunft, hat Sayid gerade eine provisorische Verbindung herstellen können und Desmond ruft Penny an. Er findet seine Konstante.}} Den Sturm abschalten | F-Team=Daniel, Charlotte | A-Team=Jack, Kate | O-Team=Juliet | Hintergrund= Daniel und Charlotte müssen den Sturm abschalten, bevor Ben (erneut) jeden auf der Insel mit dessen Giftgas töten kann. | Ziel=Den Sturm abschalten/Das Giftgas neutralisieren. | O-Mission=Das Abschalten des Sturms verhindern | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= Der Sturm, der Sturmcomputer, Giftgas | Handlung= Während Charlotte und Daniel den Sturm erreichen, um das Giftgas unschädlich zu machen, denken Jack, Juliet und Kate, dass die beiden jeden auf der Insel töten wollen. Juliet wird von den Anderen aufgetragen die beiden aufzuhalten. Als sie alleine den Sturm erreicht, arbeitet Daniel am Sturmcomputer. Als sie Daniel die Gasmaske vom Gesicht reißt, ist ihm das relativ egal und er setzt seine Bemühungen fort, während Charlotte Juliet angreift. Letztendlich schließt und öffnet Dan einige Ventile und kann so eine Katastrophe abwenden.}} Ben gefangen nehmen , | F-Team=Keamy, und sein Team | B-Team=Alex | Hintergrund= Keamys Team hat Alex gefangen genommen und wollen Ben. | Ziel=Den Sturm abschalten/Das Giftgas neutralisieren. | A-Mission=Keamys Angriff überleben | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes= Code 14J | Handlung= Alex wird gezwungen den Sonarzaun zu deaktivieren. Dabei gibt sie die Zahlen 1623 ein, was den Code 14J auslöst, welcher Lockes Gruppe warnt. Keamys Team greift an, und sie töten drei von Lockes Gruppe, während sich Ben in seinem Haus verschanzt. Um Ben aus dem Haus zu holen droht Keamy damit Alex zu erschießen. Ben ist überzeugt, dass Keamy nicht soweit gehen würde und sagt, dass Alex nicht mal seine Tochter sei. Daraufhin erschießt Keamy Alex. Ben geht geschockt in einen geheimen Raum und "ruft" das Monster, welches kurze Zeit später die Mitglieder von Keamys Team angreift.}} Die Insel abbrennen | F-Team=Keamy, Keamys Team, Frank | Hintergrund=Keamy will die Insel niederbrennen, nachdem er Ben gefangen genommen hat. | Ziel=Die Insel abbrennen | Erfolg=Nein | Entdecktes=Sekundärprotokoll | Handlung=Keamy scrapped the plan as Ben had escaped, so he steals the key to the file for the "Secondary protocol".}} Ben gefangen nehmen (Teil 2) , | F-Team=Keamy, Keamys Team, Miles | A-Team=Locke | B-Team=Hurley | O-Team=Ben | Hintergrund=Nachdem der erste Versuch fehlschlug, versucht Keamy Ben bei der Orchidee gefangen zu nehmen. | Ziel=Benjamin Linus gefangen nehmen. | Erfolg=nein | A-Mission=Die Insel bewegen | Entdecktes=Die Orchideen-Station, Sekundärprotokoll | Handlung=Keamy und sein Team folgen dem Sekundärprotokoll, welches besagt, dass die Orchidee der einzige Ort ist, an den Ben noch gehen kann. Dort angekommen, ergibt sich Ben kurze Zeit später dem Team. Als sie versuchen ihn zum Hubschrauber zu bringen, werden sie jedoch von den Anderen angegriffen und alle bis auf Keamy getötet. Nachdem Locke und Ben die Orchidee betreten haben, folgt ihnen Keamy, wird aber von Ben getötet. }}